The Land Before Time XV: The Friendly Sharptooth Flyer
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Young Ptero always believed that his father was killed by Leaf Eaters. He always thought he was a Sharp Beak. He has a strong hatred for Leaf Eaters. However, he had an odd liking for Tree Stars. One day he escapes from his overbearing mother. He comes to the Great Valley. He meets Littlefoot and others. Everything he once believed is challenged, including the truth about who he is
1. Character List

**CHARACTERS**

**Ptero (OC) - Pterodactylus/Pterandon Hybrid (Flyer + Sharp Beak / Bothtooth) Alignment: Undecided**

**Agatha(OC) - Pterodactylus (Sharp Beak/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Sydo (OC) - Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Littlefoot - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Cera - Triceratops (Threehorn/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Ducky - Saurolophus (Swimmer/ Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Petrie - Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Spike - Stegosaurus (Spiketail/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Mama Flyer - Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Pterano - Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Agatha's Sharptooth Pack (OCs) - Ichthyornis and Pterodactylus (Sharpbeak/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Note: This film comes after the long awaited The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Heart (coming out in late 2015.) That one involves Littlefoot and Bron and sounds interesting. **** wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_XIV:_Journey_of_the_Heart )**


	2. Chapter 1: Sydo and Agatha

Sydo loved the appearance of her. She was gorgeous, he admitted that. She flew well. However, it took a long time for him to work up the nerve to approach her. This wasn't just because he was shy to approach a female that he liked, but because she was a Pterodactylus.

They were both Flyers. He was a Pteranodon and ate Tree Stars. She, on the other hand, was a Sharp Beak. He dreaded to think what she might eat. She knew the Leaf Eater language as she lived near his kind and had heard them talk. His friends had told him that it was risky. However, he decided to risk it one day.

He decided to go at night. If worst came to worst, he could still get away. He waited, watching her, his heart pounding. Finally, he decided that now was as good a time as any. "Hello there." he said.

"Who is there?" she said. He was nervous as she turned her gaze his way and turned to hide, moving behind vegetation.

"I can see you. I have great eyesight. I don't like to be spied upon." she said. He didn't reply, still feeling nervous. "If you don't come out of there, I am going back there. I do not like peeping Toms." she said.

He had no choice now. He came forward, trembling. She stared at him, baffled. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. He took it as a good sign that she hadn't swooped down upon him and sank her fangs into him already. He decided to be honest. He came out, still trembling. "I wanted to talk to you. I…..er…" he said nervously.

Her red eyes turned to stare into his olive colored ones. "Talk to me then." she said, continuing to stare at him. "Who are you?" he asked her. "I am Agatha. I am Agatha the Sharp Beak Queen. I lead a pack of Sharp Beaks." she replied. "And, who, may I ask, are you? You don't appear to be a Sharp Beak." said Agatha.

"I'm Sydo, the Pteranodon." said Sydo. "A Leaf Eater, eh? You've got some nerve. I like that in a man." said Agatha, smiling. Her razor sharp teeth freaked him out, but he ignored this disturbing image. "I take it that you aren't going to eat me then." Sydo said. "I've already eaten. That little Swimmer didn't know what hit her." said Agatha.

Sydo wanted to take off upon hearing this. "The poor dear!" said Sydo automatically. "You don't think I should eat?" said Agatha. "I….er…." said Sydo. He thought it over. While he'd never had to take a life, he admitted that Agatha wouldn't have had that luxury as a Sharp Beak. "I'd prefer that you not eat children. Give them a chance at life." said Sydo. "It's much harder to get an adult Swimmer by yourself than a kid. I'd need the whole pack to get an adult." said Agatha.

"Well, I think you are pretty and fly really well." said Sydo. "Thank you dear." said Agatha. He talked with her for a long while and finally went home.

"Sydo, where were you?" his friends asked him. "With her." said Sydo. "You actually went to see her?" asked a friend of his. "And she didn't eat you?" asked another. "Nope. She seems to like me." said Sydo.

"I'm sure she would. Sydo sish-ka-bob is probably what she has in mind." said one of his Flyer friends. "You're wrong." said Sydo.

Sydo returned to Agatha the next night. He decided to go at night. He hoped that most of her Sharp Beak friends would be asleep then, as they might not be as nice as she. He came with a present for her. She smiled at him. He was more used to those pointy teeth this time.

"Oh Sydo, thank you." she said. It was a fish. She hungrily ate it. He turned away, for this carnivorous behavior unnerved him still. She soon introduced him to her pack. He almost turned to take off, but soon realized that they weren't coming after him. "Yes, they follow my orders. You are safe here my friend." said Agatha.

As time went on, Sydo and Agatha continued to meet more and more. She made good on her promise that he would be safe with her too. One night, two Ichthyornises had come after him and he had tried to flee. They would have gotten him and he expected to die, but then they yelped in pain. Agatha had grabbed them both and pulled them away from him.

"Do not touch Sydo! Do you hear me? If you harm him, you will have to answer to me!" said Agatha. They backed off, frightened. A grateful Sydo had thanked her for saving his life.

He felt in love with her and she seemed to be awfully fond of him. His friends were wary of being around him anymore as he spent so much time with a Sharp Beak. "Sydo, this isn't right! You know what she is!" said a friend of his. "I know that she fancies me." said Sydo. "As the main course!" said his friend. "No, she's never do that!" said Sydo. "You must have hit your head really hard that time when you fell when first learning to fly. Women are dangerous enough without having sharp fangs!" said his friend.

Eventually, he decided that he was going to hedge all bets and propose to her. He got many fish for her. He ate Tree Stars himself, but he knew that Agatha couldn't stand them, for he had offered them to her once before.

As he approached her nest, doubts began to nag him. He was going to marry a Sharptooth. He was a Leaf Eater. He could only eat plants and she only meat. Was there a Flyer of his own kind out there for him that he hadn't bothered to look for?

Agatha was with her pack on a hunting mission. She had spotted a Leaf Eater below. Sydo saw the Leaf Eater too. He wanted to warn the creature, as he knew what Agatha must have in mind. However, he was here to propose to her. Messing up a meal would surely hurt that.

Agatha smirked, a look of triumph on her face. She swooped downward, gathering speed. He admired her abilities of flying, which, he thought, rivaled, if not surpassed, his own. He turned away as he saw her talons sink at the creature. The creature let out a death yell. Sydo trembled, but, resolved, continued forward toward Agatha.

"Agatha, it is me." said Sydo. Agatha stood over the dead Leaf Eater. She was sharpening her talons on a rock next to her. "Hello my dear." she said. "I brought you these." he said, giving her the fish. "Oh dessert, thank you Sydo." she said, smiling at him kindly.

"Agatha, I'd like to ask you to be my mate." said Sydo. "Well, my friend, I accept." she said. She turned and ate the Leaf Eater. Sydo was repulsed, yet, she was his wife now. He would accept her and her eating habits.

The two had a union ceremony the next morning. Sydo's friends didn't attend, and, indeed, never met with him again. "To long life together." said Agatha, kissing her new mate.

"Yes, I love you dear." he said. The two got along well. He even went with her hunting pack, but, of course, he didn't partake in the hunt. He always felt guilty when the Leaf Eaters looked at him, expecting him to help them, but he only just stayed there, for he knew that Sharp Beaks needed to eat too.

After some time, Agatha became pregnant. "Sydo, you're going to be a father." she said, beaming. Sydo felt elated. He wondered what the children would be like. Would they be like her or him? He would accept them either way, as he had accepted Agatha.

Agatha had a single egg, a speckled silver one. Sydo and Agatha thought that the egg was beautiful. They both took turns warming it. Eventually, the egg hatched.

The shell broke around the lower half first, and talons came out. Sydo saw that they were sharper than his. Next, the middle broke. Finally, the top came loose. The child was a boy. He looked kind of like Sydo, but he had red eyes like that of his wife. He had long talons though not quite as long as Agatha's. He had Sharp Beak abilities but would pass for a Pteranodon to anyone who didn't know him.

"What shall we call him?" his mate asked him. "Ptero." said Sydo. They both admired Ptero. Ptero was their pride and joy.


	3. Chapter 2: Ptero

"Father, when can I learn to fly?" Ptero asked Sydo. "Soon enough dear." said Agatha. "You don't seem quite ready yet. You nearly fell last time." said Sydo. "Yes, but I caught you." said Agatha.

"Don't worry kid, you'll do it someday." said an Ichthyornis. "I can't wait." said Ptero. Sydo brought him some Tree Stars, which he ate happily. He really liked those. Agatha gave her son a mammal to eat, which he also ate. Sydo was so used to this behavior by now that it didn't bother him one bit.

Ptero liked the Tree Stars better, in part because there wasn't blood, and, because, having asked his mother why the mammal looked different from the Tree Stars, had finally been told that it had once been a live creature.

Ptero freaked out at first upon hearing this. "Ptero, dear, you need to eat too. There are plenty of other Tickle Fuzzies out there." said Agatha. Ptero still felt sad. He made sure to eat every bite, knowing what it had cost the creature to be his meal.

Agatha had thought of feeding her son a Leaf Eater, but Sydo put his foot down. "No, I will not have you doing that. He's part Leaf Eater himself." Sydo had told her one night after Ptero was asleep. "But he's a hunter too." said Agatha. They moved out of the nest, so as not to wake their son, and continued arguing outside.

"He may be a hunter if he so chooses. But it's up to him. Let the boy decide." said Sydo. Agatha had agreed to this.

Ptero kept trying to fly. He loved the breeze on his wings. However, flying wasn't as easy as it looked. He had learned to climb things in the meantime. He saw a pretty butterfly. He went toward it, examining it. However, he was saddened when a Pterodactylus came and grabbed it and ate it. "Delicious, isn't it?" the creature remarked to Ptero. Ptero was saddened by what Sharpteeth had to do to get food.

Ptero climbed and jumped from tree to tree. He was doing quite well, though both Sydo and Agatha, and sometimes the other Sharp Beaks, had to save his life when he missed. Ptero enjoyed it, though hated when he fell.

Ptero had no idea what he was yet. He knew that he could eat Tree Stars and meat. He also noticed that he lived Sharp Beaks, and so was disposed to think of himself more as the latter. However, he was glad that he could eat Tree Stars, as it meant he wouldn't always have to take a life whenever he wanted a meal when he got older.

Ptero saw that his life was happy enough and that he had both his mother and his father. He assumed that things would always go on the way they'd always been. However, the good times were not to last.


	4. Chapter 3: Agatha's Dark Deed

Ptero began spending more time with Sydo than Agatha. Agatha was quick to notice this. She didn't say anything, but Sydo noticed a change in her.

She also seemed to look at herself in water a lot, admiring her figure. Sydo soon realized with shock that she was an extreme narcissist. She started trying to get Ptero to hunt more too and he realized that she was trying to force the boy to be like her.

"Agatha, stop it! We agreed to let the boy choose!" said Sydo. "I need a pack leader after me! Ptero will have to take that role!" said Agatha. "If he doesn't want it, then somebody else will have to take that role!" said Sydo. "No, I want somebody in my family!" snapped Agatha.

Sydo wondered where the woman he'd married had gone to. Agatha was showing a whole new side to her, a side he didn't like. And Sydo no longer had his friends to go to anymore, for they no longer would speak to him, believing him to have committed treachery against his kind for having married a Sharptooth.

Agatha's pack backed up her, so he wasn't likely to get them to make her see reason either. Ptero seemed to be all that he had left that he could feel happy around. Ptero loved his father and soon it was obvious that he favored Sydo over Agatha. Agatha said nothing about this, but sulked, eyeing them both threateningly.

As time went by, tensions got worse and worse. The boy didn't know how bad they were getting, for Agatha still had the decency not to bring the boy around when they were arguing. Sydo considered leaving. Agatha said that she wanted her son as she had laid his egg.

Things got so out of control that finally Sydo decided that he was going to leave as soon as Ptero learned to fly. Ptero was getting closer and closer to this. Agatha didn't say anything about her feelings about Sydo's plot to leave her, which, though she hadn't acted as if she knew, she did know. She eventually settled on a plan. She got Sydo to come with her one night after Ptero was settled down to rest. She took him away from the nest, for it wouldn't do at all for the boy to be around.

"Agatha, you wanted to see me." said Sydo. "Yes, Ptero is spending a lot of time with you. More than with me." said Agatha. "Well, you certainly devote a lot of attention to yourself! I doubt you need worry about him!" said Sydo coldly. Agatha, meanwhile sharpened her talons on a rock.

"Ah, but I do dear. I do." said Agatha, and she grinned nastily. For the first time in a long time, Sydo felt afraid around her. The red in her eyes seemed to glint. "You were planning on leaving me, weren't you Sydo?" said Agatha.

"Yes, you seem to love yourself the most. It's clear that you're not who I thought you were. I'm going to take the boy and go away for good as soon as he's ready to fly, which should be any day now." said Sydo.

Agatha moved her talons away from the rock. She glared at him, a look of evil in her eyes. 'Yes, you will be going away for good. However, the boy is mine!" said Agatha. She then struck him to the ground. She grabbed him with her left leg and raised her right talon over him.

He knew what Agatha was going to do. "Traitor!" he said. As Agatha swung her claw downward , his last thoughts were of his son and he yelled "Ptero! Ptero! My boy! I love you! Ptero!". Agatha hit him in the chest and he died. She quickly ate the body, for it wouldn't do to have him around anymore. Ptero was now hers.

Ptero had heard his father cry. Though very uneasy, he took off from the nest, flapping his wings and overcoming his fear, so desperate was he to get to his father, whom he loved so dearly. Ptero got there soon after Agatha had finished off his father.

Agatha had heard him coming. She needed a story or this would be really bad for her. She formed a nasty plan. This would bend the boy to her will. He would never be like Sydo.

"Ptero, you can fly!" she said. "Where is Daddy?" he asked. She started to cry. Ptero came into the cave. "Mother, what is wrong?" said Ptero, noticing her crying. "It's your father, Ptero. They killed him. I couldn't save him." said Agatha, crying.

Ptero felt as though he'd received a talon right to the heart. His father was dead. It couldn't be true! "What happened? Who killed him?" Ptero asked, tears in his eyes.

"He was with Leaf Eaters. They didn't like that he was a Sharptooth, so they killed him. They took the body." lied Agatha, still crying.

Ptero cried for many hours. Finally, he calmed down. "I guess it's just you and me now." he said. His mind immediately turned to thoughts of avenging Sydo.

"Did you get the Leaf Eaters? I want them punished!" said Ptero, anger mounting inside of him. "No, they got away. I tried son, but I couldn't save him." said Agatha.

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day. And I know just what I want to eat." said Ptero, feeling an urge to get vengeance. "I want to eat a Leaf Eater. I hate them for what they did to my Father!" said Ptero.

Ptero was young enough that he didn't know that Sydo had been a Leaf Eater, and Agatha had never bothered to inform him of this and Sydo had always thought that their kinds didn't matter and so hadn't bothered to highlight their differences either. Thus, Ptero fell for his mother's lie that Sydo had been a Sharptooth and that he'd been murdered by Leaf Eaters.

Agatha brought Ptero a Leaf Eater that she'd killed. The boy ate it hungrily. "One less Leaf Eater in the world." said Ptero after he'd finished his dinner.

Agatha went the next day and attacked all of Sydo's kind. They got some for their meals and the rest fled in fright. Agatha couldn't let them hang around. If Ptero came across them and found out the truth, she would be toast. "Glad you chased off the wicked Leaf Eaters Mommy." said young Ptero.

Agatha grinned. The boy was going to be a Sharptooth. He'd make a great pack leader someday. She would ensure that he never left the nest though, for a long time. If Ptero got around live Leaf Eaters for too long, he might realize that he was one. That would wreck all! So she always made sure never to let him out of her sight as the cold times went by. Not until she was sure he'd stay a hunter for good and thus would never find out the truth. Then her secret would be safe forever.


	5. Chapter 4: In the Great Valley

While Ptero had had tragedy in his childhood, he wasn't the only one. Young Littlefoot the Apatosaurus had lost his mother at a young age, having lost her to a Sharptooth. Yet he'd befriended a Sharptooth by the name of Chomper not long afterward. Yes, Littlefoot was very kind and merciful.

Littlefoot went to go see his friends Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. They were his best friends. His grandma and grandpa said to him "What are you going to do today Littlefoot?" Littlefoot lived with his Grandma and Grandpa. His father Bron was still alive and they'd gone after Bron when he hadn't returned from a journey and they'd had some adventures together concerning him. Littlefoot was glad that his father was still alive. However, Littlefoot had agreed to stay with his Grandparents so that he could be with his friends in the Great Valley. Bron often came and visited.

Littlefoot turned and saw a Sharp Beak fly near the Great Wall. "Sharp Beak!" he cried. "It's ok, they won't come in here." said Grandpa Longneck. Littlefoot went to go see his friends. He saw the Sharp Beak fly away. Littlefoot remembered his last encounter with one. It had been only a while ago. The Sharp Beak Ichy, whom he'd had the misfortune of meeting in the Land of Mists, had come back with his Belly Dragger friend Dil and also had come with Pterano's former henchmen, Rinkus and Sierra. Luckily, their plot had been foiled.

He came to Ducky first. "That thing was creepy. It was. It was." she said. "Once, on the Island where we met Chomper, one got me. I tried to feed me to its babies." said Ducky.

Ducky had never told them this before. "We'd wondered where you went." said Littlefoot. "I fell and it caughted me. I thought it was coming to save me, but it was not. Oh, no, no, no." she said.

They went to go see the others. They played toss the seed. Littlefoot's team won. They were still missing having Chomper and Ruby around.

The Great Valley was a happy place without evil. The kids lived here without pain or sorrow.

They continued to play for the rest of the day. They were all tired by nightfall.

Littlefoot went to bed. He thought that the Sharp Beaks could never come here to the Great Valley. He was wrong.


	6. Chapter 5: Ptero and Agatha

"Mother, can I leave the nest and go exploring?" Ptero asked. It had been many cold times since his father's murder. "No dear. You know that I don't want anything to happen to you." said Agatha. "But Mom, nothing at all will happen to me if I always stay…." protested Ptero. "Be quiet!" she said, interrupting him.

"Mom, I just want to explore and make some friends." he said. "You are staying here. You have all of the friends you need." said his mother. "I need other friends besides the pack. I just want….." said Ptero. "I don't want to hear it!" said Agatha.

"Ptero, someday you will be leader of the pack. I cannot lose you." she said. "Some leader I'm going to be if I never get to go out." said Ptero dryly. "I find this very annoying Mother. I…" "I don't care! You'll understand what I'm doing someday." said Agatha the Sharp Beak Queen.

"Mom please!" begged Ptero. "Hush!" said Agatha. Ptero wanted to cry. Agatha saw this. She came to Ptero.

"Ptero my boy, there are things you don't understand yet. You're so young." said Agatha. "I grew up really fast the day Dad died." said Ptero. "You want to be the best hunter out there? You want to make the Leaf Eaters sorry about Daddy?" Agatha asked. Ptero nodded fiercely. "Then do as I say. Your father would have hated to have you become soft. He wanted me to raise you to be great. I can't take that from him." said Agatha, patting him on the back.

Ptero really didn't like hunting. There was something in him that made him dislike taking lives. He carried some Tree Stars that he'd found and set them down. He started to eat them. He was saddened when Agatha snatched them away from him.

"What are you doing with those things?" she demanded. "Eating lunch." he said innocently. "A Sharptooth eats meat, not this yucky green stuff!" said Agatha contemptuously. "I remember having them when I was younger. I always liked them. They don't have a pulse." said Ptero.

"You have always had that weak habit. You need to overcome it. Meat is what you're meant to have." said Agatha. "I do eat meat! But can't I eat plants too?" begged Ptero. "Absolutely not! I forbid it! You will be a greater hunter if you only get meat!" said Agatha. "I already can hunt pretty well!" said Ptero. "Can you hunt so well that you can get a meal before your dinner sees you and tries to run? The less effort you need to get your meal, the more strength you will have to do other things." said Agatha.

"I wish I could just be me. It's what Dad would have wanted!" said Ptero. "Well young man, what would Daddy say if he saw how you are acting? He knew that if anything ever happened to him, that I could take care of you. He'd have wanted me in charge. Now listen to your mother!" said Agatha. Ptero frowned at her.

"Ptero my boy! You whine about everything! You forget that I am raising you to be the Sharp Beak King. You have no father, sister, or brother. All you have is me so listen to your mother!" sang Agatha. "Mother, goodness, can't I have a life? The way you control me, I'll never have time to even find a wife!" sang Ptero. "Ptero dear yes I'll let you when it comes the time! I want you to be such a pack leader that they'll think of you as divine!" sang Agatha.

"Oh mother, why can't you see? I'll be the best leader if I get to be me!" sang Ptero. "One complaint after another! Stop questioning me boy and listen to your mother!" sang Agatha. "You will be the one issuing orders when you rise as our leader someday. But right now I'm in charge so do what I say!" she continued to sing.

"Oh mother, I'd give that all away if I could get the chance to have some fun and play!" sang Ptero. "No boy, I don't want the leadership going to another. You must do as Daddy wanted and listen to your mother!" sang Agatha.

"Mother, I don't think it would cause you woe. Please just give me a chance to go." sang Ptero. "My answer is: no, no, no! You must listen to me because I say so!" she sang. "I wish you'd stop being a smother! I don't know how much longer I can keep listening to Mother!" sang Ptero under his breath, finishing the song.

Ptero went back to their nest. He sighed. It looked like he was going to be trapped here forever. His mother loved him, no doubt, but she kept projecting her will onto him. He really missed his father. He shut his eyes, thinking fondly of Sydo.


	7. Chapter 6: Ptero's Getaway

Ptero finally had had enough one day. He took off early in the morning. He wanted to go exploring. It couldn't hurt after all. Agatha soon woke and saw that her son was gone. Dread filled her.

"Where is Ptero? Where is he?" she asked. Her pack couldn't find him. "He must have left. I want him found! Anybody caught goofing off will wish they had met a walking Sharptooth instead when I'm done with them!" she said warningly. They took off after her.

Ptero could hear the pack coming. He sighed. His mother wouldn't give him a single break. He turned and hid in a tree.

Agatha was frightened. If she lost her son, whom she did love, then she would have no heir to take over the pack after her. Also, if Ptero found out he was a leaf eater, she would be in big trouble. He might even find out the truth of what had happened to Sydo. "I want that boy found!" said Agatha.

Ptero waited till they had passed and then went the opposite way. He might have gotten away unnoticed had not an Ichthyornis spotted him. "There he is!" she said. Ptero took off. "After him! I want my boy back!" said Agatha the Sharp Beak Queen.

Ptero spent a lot of that day dodging them. Eventually, around nightfall, he'd finally given them the slip in the dark. He rested, for he thought that Agatha and her pack couldn't find him. He knew what good eyesight Sharp Beaks had, being part one himself. Thus, he hid among leaves. He saw the pack go overhead. They went right past him. He stayed quiet till they were gone.

Agatha ordered her pack to keep going. Some whined, but she said that any that didn't like it could go out and leave and never come back. Thus, they continued searching, elsewhere, for the rest of the night.

Ptero, meanwhile, snuggled in the leaves. He found that it sure was cold out there away from the nest. "It sure is cold out here. This wasn't what I had in mind when I wanted to go explore the world." he said, shivering. He was about asleep when he heard a noise. His eyes flew open and he looked up!

He saw an Albertosaurus. He quickly realized that it was a Sharptooth. Luckily for Ptero, he knew the Sharptooth language. Agatha's pack spoke it as well as they did Leaf Eater. "Hello there, my name is Ptero." he said in the Sharptooth language. "Hello Ptero." said the Albertosaurus in Sharptooth. "So, what brings you here?" Ptero asked in Sharptooth. "Looking for a meal." the Sharptooth replied in Sharptooth.

A meal. That didn't sound like a bad idea. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. Perhaps we can catch something. It's nice to have a new friend. I've been with Mother all this time. I never got to get out much." said Ptero in Sharptooth. "Well, I already found a meal." said the Albertosaurus in Sharptooth.

Ptero, who didn't realize the danger he was in, said in Sharptooth "Great. What is it? I love Stinging Buzzers. Also, I love hoppers. I like Tickle Fuzzies. And, " he said, licking his lips "I'd love Leaf Eaters. I'd love to hunt one of those." "You look filling enough for a snack. I don't need to go hunt any of those other things." said the Albertosaurus in Sharptooth.

Ptero was panicky now. "No, you misunderstood me. I'm a Sharptooth like you! I'm just a kid! You wouldn't eat me." he said in Sharptooth. The Sharptooth licked his lips. "Yes I would!" he said in Sharptooth. He moved forward and snapped at Ptero, who only just moved away in time.

Ptero was terrified. "Noooo! Mother! Mother! Help me! " he cried. The Sharptooth went to strike him with his claws. Ptero moved aside and, feeling that he had no choice, sank his teeth into one of the claws. The Albertosaurus cried out in pain. Ptero used the opportunity to fly away. The Albertosaurus sulked off, having lost his meal. Ptero breathed a sigh of relief. That had been really close!


	8. Chapter 7: Ptero's Hunt

"PHEW! That was close!" said Ptero. He was glad to be away from the Sharptooth. He realized that not all Sharpteeth were good. His mother had neglected to tell him that interesting tidbit. He was glad not to be a meal.

And speaking of meals, he realized that he hadn't eaten all day. And there were no Tree Stars around. His stomach rumbled. This could be resolved only one way. Ptero sighed. A poor creature was going to be his guest of honor for dinner tonight.

Below him, he saw a cute _Purgatorius move. _ An idea occurred to him. It was an idea though, that would not bode well for the furry critter below. Still,what else would he be able to do to fill his stomach at this time of night? But, he had just been hunted himself and knew how it felt now to be the one hunted. Also, to be quite frank, he found this whole hunting thing, especially what came at the end, to be quite messy, not to mention sad, indeed. Yet, he reasoned, the world was sad and awful like that. He would go hunting.

He took to the air, stalking his dinner. He began to sing.

"It's a hard and cruel world out there!

In this world there is many a scare!

Having just been hunted myself it seems so strange

That the position would now rearrange."

The animal moved, trying to shake the hunter. However, Ptero had been trained well by Agatha. The animal moved left and he followed it. It moved right, but it could not lose him.

Ptero continued to sing. "But then again, this world is sad.

Just think of what happened to my dad." He moved lower, his claws outstretched, ready to strike. "They killed him when I was but a small lad.

I'm doing this because I'm hungry, not because I'm bad!

I assure you that this in no way makes me glad." sang Ptero, hoping that the creature would forgive him. He swooped down and missed. He moved after the critter, for if it got away, Ptero wouldn't eat.

" I certainly don't like to kill.

It definitely gives me no thrill.

I know that this business isn't neat

But hey I've got to eat!

When I'm not hunting, you'll find I'm really sweet. " sang Ptero. He once more went toward his prey.

"It's a hard and cruel world out there.

One can win only if one dares to dare.

I seems as if nobody could care.

You've got to try as hard as you can try

Or else you will certainly die.

And that's the truth, I'm not going to lie." Ptero continued to sing. He moved lower, his talons outstretched.

He sang to his prey, for he felt sorry for the poor critter. "I've got nothing against you.

This is something I just must do.

It's a hard and cruel world out there.

As you are no doubt surely aware.

It's not that I'm really fond of meat.

But goodness, you know I've got to eat!" He swooped and missed again. However, he didn't give up. He was going to get a meal before he went to sleep.

"I hope you can forgive

A guy who is forced to hunt to live.

Some may consider this to be rude

But I've got no Tree Stars for food!" he sang.

They both turned a corner. There was a canyon wall in front of the creature below. The animal was trapped. Ptero moved downward, elated. He would soon be having his dinner. The animal turned to look at him. Ptero could see his reflection in the creature's frightened eyes. He wanted to look away, as the look made him have such pity that he didn't think he could go through with what he needed to do if he kept staring.

If I don't get a grip on myself, I'm never going to be able to lead the pack. Mother will be so disappointed and I'll let Dad down. Ptero thought.

"I don't like the way things tend

But this is how it's going to end.

What nature makes me do is awful, I know.

But that's the way things go." sang Ptero. He landed next to the trapped animal. He could sense the dread in the poor creature and hated that he was the one causing it. Agatha might love the feeling of terror that her prey had in their final moments, but Ptero certainly didn't. He sighed. It would come to this again. What he hated most about being a Sharptooth. Something had to die so he could have a meal.

The animal stared right into his red eyes. It expressed shock, no doubt, as it was expecting to see hunger and violence in them, but it saw pity and sorrow instead. However, it did see one thing that it dreaded: death.

Ptero licked his lips. The instinct he'd gotten from his mother made him want to act now. However, the kind nature of his father held him back, making sure he did this properly and with as much kindness as possible. He began to sharpen his talons on a rock.

The poor Tickle Fuzzy eyed him. He didn't see hatred in the creature's eyes, and for that he was glad. The animal moved and tried to run for its very life. Ptero swung his wings at the animal and knocked it back into the wall.

Ptero sighed. He was only a kid yet he already knew the sad truth about being a Sharptooth. If you showed any pity when you got a meal, then you wouldn't get a meal. While the only place the animal would be going would be the inside of his stomach, he'd at least show the creature the pity he felt that it at least deserved.

"Trust me, I don't find this fun.

I'll concede you had a good run.

And if I weren't so hungry, I'd have hoped that you'd won.

It's a hard and cruel world out there.

And there is nobody that it will spare.

One has trouble not falling into despair. " sang Ptero.

He had his talons ready now to do the messy, yet necessary, task. The hungry half-Sharptooth reached out with his talons to seize his prey. He saw the creature's eyes bulge in silent horror.

He grabbed the animal, who, in its last moments, had decided to be silent, knowing that whimpering would do it no good. Ptero held the doomed animal against the canyon wall with his right claw. He could feel the animal's heart beat fast with terror and felt wretched when he looked at the look of horror in its eyes. He wanted to save it, yet, in a twist of irony, it was he that was going to be the one to destroy it. He was a merciful killer and wouldn't sink to biting into the creature while it was still alive, not when he had his talons to do the messy work.

"It's a hard and cruel world out there. Trust me, doing this is very hard for me to bear. I'd love to just let you go. But I'm afraid it can't be so." sang Ptero. The animal shut its eyes, knowing what was about to happen. Ptero did a quick scan of his surroundings. The canyon had no edible plants, he was getting tired, and his stomach was growling very hungrily. He truly had no choice. He sighed.

"It's a hard and cruel world out there. It seems like one big nightmare! I know, it's just not fair." sang Ptero, finishing his song. He saw the animal cower and put its head behind its arms, shaking in fright, awaiting the stroke of death.

A tear fell from Ptero's eye. He couldn't bear to see the poor critter suffer in dread a moment longer. He had to end this once and for all! It was now time to do what a Sharptooth was forced to do to get food: kill.

He let out a Pterodactylus victory cry. He swung his left claw forward, moving to make a quick end. He felt something wet hit him as he struck the creature. It was blood. The animal fell over, dead. Ptero sighed. Another poor beautiful critter had left the world so that he could remain on it. He shook his head at the brutality of it all.

He grabbed the corpse and took flight with it. He landed on a rock. He should be safe from both predators and food stealers here. He licked his lips, staring at what, a moment before, had been a live animal, and now was going to be his dinner.

In the Great Valley, meanwhile, Petrie the Pteranodon had woken up, hearing Ptero's victory cry. "What that?" said Petrie, frightened.

"That, my dear nephew, is a Pterodactylus. It's a Sharp Beak." said his Uncle Pterano, grimacing. "Sounds like he's gotten something. That was a hunting cry. I've heard it before. Uggggh!"

Petrie shook his head. "Poor thing." he said. "Will it get Petrie?" he asked nervously.

"I don't think so. Sharptooth flyers can be pretty dangerous, but they don't come to the Great Valley. Anyway, your mother and I are here. Go back to bed Petrie." said Pterano.

Petrie went back to bed, clutching his snuggling stick. "Oh, the memories of the Mysterious Beyond! Glad I'm back here now and the banishment is over." said Pterano, shuddering. He went back to sleep too.

Petrie and Pterano didn't know what it was like to have to do what Ptero did. Petrie had lived a relatively sheltered life. Pterano had seen his whole herd die before him and so knew pain and loss better than Petrie.

Meanwhile, in the Mysterious Beyond, Ptero had finished his dinner, having made sure to eat every last bite out of respect to the poor critter that had had the bad luck to cross him when he was hungry and had paid for it with its life. He was feeling sleepy after having a full meal. He took a drink, for he hated the taste of blood. Though most Sharpteeth wouldn't care, Ptero didn't like the blood stains on his talons and went to wash them off. He found a stick and used it to pick his teeth clean. He now needed a place to rest. One where he wouldn't become dinner for someone else.

"That was pretty good. Still, I prefer Tree Stars. You don't feel sorry for those." said Ptero. A Baryonyx came by and nearly stepped on him by accident. "Hey, watch it!" Ptero said angrily in Sharptooth at the Sharptooth. The creature snarled at him. He knew that it probably didn't have good intentions for him and took off in flight. He rested a while later. He was near some water.

"That was close!" said Ptero. A Swimming Sharptooth came out of the water and nearly got him. He took off into the sky, his eyes widening in fright. Even if he was a Sharptooth, if he stayed out here in the middle of the night, it could well be his last night on earth.

He took off over a rocky wall. He landed in some trees. This place seemed peaceful. He had come to the Great Valley, though he didn't know it yet. "I'll stay here. I hope it's safe." said Ptero. He snuggled among so leaves to keep warm. He soon was asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: The Blabbing Swimmer

**Chapter Eight: The Swimmer that Wouldn't Shut Up**

* * *

><p>Littlefoot awoke a bit before dawn. He heard them again. The Sharp Beaks were flying past. He went and hid. They went past. He came out. He went and drank water. He went and prodded Ducky awake. "What is it Littlefoot?" she asked sleepily.<p>

"Sharp Beaks." he said.

"Here? In the Great Valley? That is not good! Oh no, no, no!" she said in alarm.

"Nope, they flew past. I've seen them sometimes, but never so many." he whispered, for others were still asleep. They went and got the others awake.

"Me and Pterano hear one last night." said Petrie.

"Should we get a grown-up? I mean, what if they do come in here?" said Littlefoot.

"They'd never come in here." said Cera.

"One came last time. You remember him. He was from the Land of Mists." said Littlefoot. Spike nodded.

"Well, what are the grown-ups gonna do?" asked Cera.

"At least they will see that they keep coming around. Then we can be sure that nobody will get hurt." said Littlefoot.

"Sound like plan to me." said Petrie.

"How about my Aunt? She can help us. She can. She can." suggested Ducky.

"The one that sleep swim?" asked Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

They went and woke up Ducky's aunt. "What is it kids?" she asked.

They explained about the Sharp Beaks. Ducky's aunt smiled. "Oh yes, I remember when I first saw a Sharp Beak." she said. She began a long tale about her encounter with a Sharp Beak. The kids listened interestedly. However, as time wore on, she began to talk about other things, things less interesting. "And my Mother used to say, don't go near water that moves too fast. You'll get swept away by the current. Mother has funny sayings like that. Why I can recall that she..." rambled Ducky's aunt.

The kids were starting to get bored by her long-windededness. "When we asked to talk to your aunt, we didn't realize that she wouldn't stop talking." grumbled Littlefoot quietly to Ducky.

"I forgetted to mention that. I did. I did." whispered Ducky back. They all groaned.

Ducky's aunt, who didn't realize they were getting fed up with her, and instead thought they were replying to something she said, remarked "Yes, I know, it did seem too harsh, but Father was very stern on issues like that. Why I can recall when my brother and I..."

"Me can't take it. Too much yack." whispered Petrie. They tried walking away. However, much to their annoyance, Ducky's aunt followed them.

"Me have plan. We have some talk to her while rest of us slip away. Then last one slip away. Knowing her, she keep talking and not know we gone." whispered Petrie. The others nodded.

"Oh that is wonderful. It is. It is." said Ducky to her aunt. Her aunt focused on her and Petrie was able to slip away.

"Really Ducky. I found it rather boring. However, if you really like it then I'll continue talking about all the effort it took to build my first nest." said her aunt.

"Yes, please do." said Littlefoot. She focused on him. While she did so, Cera was able to slip away.

"Well Littlefoot, I had to get all kinds of water plants. And it sky water was falling really hard at the time too. But my mate wanted me to do it anyway, he's a real pain at times I tell.. Anyway, I got the plants and headed back. I slipped in the mud and fell. All of my plants went blowing away. I had to go after them." continued Ducky's aunt.

"But you got that back, didn't you?" said Littlefoot. While she talked to Littlefoot, Spike was able to slip away.

She continued to yack. Soon, she was talking about the first time she went swimming in dark water. Littlefoot was so bored that he was worried he'd die of boredom and be reunited prematurely with his mother. Luckily, Ducky noticed this and distracted her aunt. "And, how did it go with your second cousins?" Ducky asked her aunt. Her aunt focused on her and Littlefoot was able to slip away.

Ducky continued to talk to her aunt. Her aunt kept yacking. "Yes, I agree. I do. I do." said Ducky, having no idea what her aunt had just said.

"I'm glad you do. I had thought it was a pretty hard decision and I'm glad that you agree with it." said her aunt, not noticing that Ducky was moving further and further away.

"You know best." said Ducky, moving out of sight.

"Thank you dear. Anyway, after that, we went to the Big Water and we..." continued her aunt, talking still and not realizing that she was now talking to herself.

Ducky caught up with the others. "Me have headache." said Petrie, holding his head.

"I guess that's why they call her a Bigmouth." said Cera. They all laughed at her joke.

"Well, she was a waste of time." said Cera.

"Yeah, me rather encounter Sharp Beak that encounter her again today." said Petrie, still laughing. They kept moving, in case Ducky's aunt was trying to follow them. Petrie would get his wish.


	10. Chapter 9: Ptero Meets Littlefoot

Ptero woke up. It had been quite a night. Still, he had slept well here. It was more peaceful here than in the Mysterious Beyond. That was for sure! He'd woken up because he'd heard noise near him.

He looked down and saw five young Leaf Eaters. Rage filled him. These were the type that killed his father. Though he had pity on mammals and fish, he would have no pity on a Leaf Eater. He really disliked when his mother had given him hatchlings of other kinds, as he felt that the kids should be left alone. However, he felt no pity for the hatchlings of Leaf Eaters. They had shown no mercy on his father and he would treat them the same way.

"Leaf Eaters! Evil creatures!" he whispered. He focused on Ducky. His stomach growled. A certain Leaf Eater was going to be his breakfast! "Time to make Mother proud!"

Below him, Petrie said to Ducky "We sure glad to get away from your aunt!" Ducky replied to him "She sure does talk a lot. Yep, yep, yep she does." Ptero didn't hear the conservation and indeed thought that Leaf Eaters were too stupid and savage to be capable of speech.

"Say bye bye Leaf Eater! Time for some breakfast!" whispered Ptero savagely. He licked his lips.

He flew out at Ducky. The others didn't notice him, as they all had turned to talk to Littlefoot. Had Ducky not moved, she would have lost her life that morning. As it was, she moved to get closer to Littlefoot and Ptero missed. He flew right into a rock and fell over.

Though the others hadn't spotted Ptero before, they heard him hit the rock. They ran closer and saw him sprawled on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Littlefoot asked. Ptero was dazed. "What?" he asked. "I said, are you ok?" Littlefoot said again. Ptero looked up to see Littlefoot and realized that he was talking to him. This shocked him.

"You guys talk!" said Ptero in shock. "Yeah, we've done that for many cold times now!" said Cera. Ptero began to shake with fright. Surely this would be the end for him. He would die without mercy. His mother would never even be able to find his body. He trembled, pleading, hoping against hope to be able to appeal to their better natures. "Please don't hurt me! I'm just a kid!" he pleaded.

"Talk about paranoid!" said Cera, shaking her head. "We are not going to hurt you. Oh no, no, no we are not." said Ducky. I just tried to kill you and you aren't going to hurt me?! Ptero thought in shock.

"So, who are you?" Cera asked. "Ptero." said Ptero. "I don't recall seeing you around here before Ptero." said Littlefoot. "I'm from out there." said Pero, pointing into the Mysterious Beyond. He figured that the longer he talked, the longer they might let him live.

"You live in the Mysterious Beyond? It is dangerous out there! It is! It is!" said Ducky. No kidding! thought Ptero. "What is the Mysterious Beyond?" asked the half Sharp Beak. "It the land outside of the Great Valley." said Petrie. "The Great Valley?" Ptero said. "It is where we are silly!" said Ducky.

Ptero found that they weren't trying to kill him. Maybe they were too young to know better as to what he was. Maybe he had a hope of living through today. Ptero's sotmach growled.

"Your tummy is making rumbly sounds." said Ducky.

"Yes, well, I lost my breakfast." said Ptero. He groaned. That was a dumb thing to say! What if they guessed what he had tried to do? They might not know yet. But if they did, he'd probably be ripped to shreds by them. "Yes, my Tree Stars blew away in the wind." he said quickly.

"We have many Tree Stars in the Great Valley." said Littlefoot.

"You do?" said Ptero in shock.

"Yes. All over the place." said Cera.

"And can I please have some? I promise I won't take too many." said Ptero. He hoped to get them. He really hated having to hunt. Tree Stars didn't have a pulse after all. They didn't look you in the eyes with a "Don't kill me!' look that made you feel like an evil monster.

"Well, maybe a few. You can't have too many or else there won't be enough for me." said Cera.

"Cera!" said Littlefoot. "You can have as much as you like." said Littlefoot.

"I don't know where they are." said Ptero.

"Follow me." said Littlefoot.

Ptero followed the Longneck. He had a desire to try and throttle one of them when they weren't looking. After all, their types had stolen his beloved father from him, and that seemed unforgivable. Yet, these ones didn't seem very wicked. Maybe it was because they were young. An idea came to him. Maybe he could teach them to not be savages and so could save other Sharpteeth like his father from dying. He agreed to spare these Flatteeth, for now.

Ptero saw the Tree Stars. They made him hungry. He quickly flew up to them, grabbed them, and hungrily started to eat them. "You sure are hungry!" said Littlefoot.

Ducky's Aunt came across them. "There you are. You had me worried sick." she chided.

"Sorry." said the kids.

"Who's that?" she asked, eyeing Ptero.

Ptero felt nervous. A full-grown Flattooth. He was safe in the trees. Could he get away in time if they came after him?

"His name is Ptero. He appears to be some sort of Flyer. He's from the Mysterious Beyond." said Littlefoot.

"Petrie! Petrie! You had us worried." said Mama Flyer. She approached her son. She stared at the young half-Sharp Beak. "Who is your Flyer friend?" she asked. She came up to Ptero in the trees. "His name Ptero. He friendly." said Petrie.

I"m not friendly. I'm a Sharptooth for goodness sake! thought Ptero. But he had to play along with Petrie. If he told them what he was, he'd be killed faster than Yellow Bellies going through a berry bush. "I'm Ptero. I'm a Flyer. I'm like you." he lied.

"Hello Ptero. We'd all like to meet you. We don't get visitors every day." said Mama Flyer. Now what? Ptero thought.


	11. Chapter 10: Agatha's Anger

**CHAPTER TEN: AGATHA'S ANGER**

* * *

><p>Agatha returned to their home, angered and empty-handed. She glared at her pack, as though all of this were somehow their fault. An Ichthyornis said to her "This must be tough Agatha, losing your mate to Flatteeth and then your boy's disappearance. We are truly sorry and will do what we can to help."<p>

"I wish to be alone for a while." said Agatha. The others assumed that she was grieving and so didn't dare to challenge her. Anyway, she was the pack leader and those who questioned her always regretted it.

She flew off away from the others. She went, ironically enough, to the place where she had killed Sydo. She went in. She scowled. "I suppose this is your doing Sydo. Even death couldn't stop you from trying to mess with my plans." she said. She recalled what Sydo had said a few days before his death: "That boy has a mind of his own. I've gotten to know him enough to realize that. If he doesn't want to be a pack leader, you can't make him."

Yes, Ptero was strong-willed. She had gotten him to change from what Sydo would have wanted, yet she was alarmed at how much pity he took on those he hunted. While not all Sharpteeth were as indifferent to the suffering of those they hunted as her, indeed many felt it was a sad but necessary part of the Circle of Life, Ptero was too soft. She'd actually observed him talking to a non-saurian bird that he'd cornered about how sorry he was that he was going to have to kill him. The talk had lasted several minutes. Agatha, finally having had enough, went in and killed the creature herself. To try and make the boy see reason, she had not let him eat the creature. Ptero had angrily protested that he had chased the creature and spent all of that energy for nothing. Agatha said that Sharpteeth that showed too much pity to their meals didn't get meals. As expected, her hungry son had gone and killed another creature, this time barely taking a minute to apologize to the creature. "Good boy dear. See, only by doing what must be done are you able to feed yourself." Agatha had said.

As for Sydo, it she had truly loved him and indeed thought him handsome. She had been so fond of him in fact that she was willing to break the rules and marry a Flattooth, something practically unheard. Had she not been a pack leader, she might have been banished over it. But, as it was, she was the Sharp Beak Queen and could do whatever she wanted. However, she admitted, murder, no, it wasn't murder, at least in her eyes, it was a justified act to ensure that the pack could flourish best by having the leadership it needed most, someone in her family, that her pack might not be so thrilled if they found out. After all, they had kind of liked Sydo. He was good with Ptero and had been as good a mate as any. However, his habit of giving him Tree Stars had made the boy soft. If Sydo had let her turn Ptero into a hunter and shape him the way she wanted, he'd still be alive and would be very dear to her.

She resumed her conversation with Sydo. "I can make the boy go to my will I can apply pressure. I haven't yet, but I will not let him become a disappointment to me." she said. She flew out of the cave and took a nap for a few hours. Around noon, she came to her pack. "Ok, break's over. Let's start looking for him again!" she commanded. The hunt for Ptero had resumed.


	12. Chapter 11: Living With the Flyers

**-CHAPTER ELEVEN: LIVING WITH THE FLYERS**

* * *

><p>Littlefoot waked with Ptero. Littlefoot thought that the kid seemed to have something troubling him. "Anything bothering you?" Littlefoot asked him.<p>

Yeah, you're still breathing. Ptero thought coldly. He hated Leaf Eaters. However, he had to admit that these ones didn't appear to be too wicked. "Have you ever killed anyone?" Ptero asked. Littlefoot's eyebrows raised.

"Er, twice." said Littlefoot. "A Sharptooth was after us. He'd killed my Mom. We wanted him to stop following us and he was really set on getting us. We ended up knocking him into water and he drowned. I don't feel that thrilled about his death. Also, another Sharptooth named Red Claw was trying to kill us and we tripped him he and fell to his death." said Littlefoot.

Ptero gasped. Littlefoot had lost his mother yet hadn't wanted revenge. "But he took your mother. Surely you wanted revenge, didn't you?" asked Ptero.

"I hated him, yes. I was really angry. Yes, he was a monster. However, I wasn't going to let my hatred of him turn me into a monster too." said Littlefoot.

Ptero said nothing. If Littlefoot was telling the truth, than he was a better dinosaur than himself. Ptero wasn't so sure anymore if Flatteeth were evil. After all, a Sharptooth had taken a family member from him. Yet he seemed to have had no joy in his enemy's death. Ptero knew that if he ever caught his father's killers, not only would he kill them, he'd eat them alive and make them feel it.

Ptero came across Topps. "Who the new kid here?" Topps asked.

"My name is Ptero." said Ptero timidly. Topps eyed Ptero suspiciously but said nothing.

Ptero came across Grandpa and Grandma Longneck. "Who is your friend Littlefoot?" asked Grandma Longneck.

"His name is Ptero." said Littlefoot.

"Where is your family Ptero?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Lost." Ptero lied.

"You poor dear! You can stay here as long as you'd like." said Grandma Longneck.

Ptero wandered around the Great Valley for the rest of the day. There sure were many good items of green food to eat. And they all didn't have a pulse. And Agatha wasn't here to take them all away from him. Eventually, night fell. Ptero turned to go back to the tree he had rested in. Mama Flyer called him back.

"Yes ma'am?" said Ptero.

"You can come with us for the night. Don't stay out there all by yourself." said Mama Flyer.

"But you don't even know me. Why are you doing this?" Ptero asked incredulously.

"Mom really kind. You welcome with us Ptero." said Petrie. Ptero went with Petrie. Petrie was a flyer creature like himself and so he felt the most understanding with Petrie. Like himself, Petrie didn't appear to have a father either. Petrie did have an uncle though.

"He appears to be a pleasant fellow." said Pterano, looking at Ptero.

"I promise I won't be any trouble." said Ptero.

"Oh, we're glad to have you here." said Mama Flyer.

Huh? I'm a Sharp Beak. thought Ptero.

He went to bed. He found it odd that he was staying in the nest of the enemy. And he was having doubts about the evilness of Leaf Eaters.

He awoke the next morning. He saw Petrie and his family. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled. He soon realized where he was.

"It's ok dear. It's ok." said Mama Flyer, patting him on the head. He pulled away. She stared at him. But it wasn't with anger, it was with pity.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked him.

You touched me. Your evil Flattotohness touched me. thought Ptero. Finally, Ptero decided to mention some of the truth to them.

"I miss my Father." he said.

"Oh, poor dear. Petrie lost his father too." she Mama Flyer.

Ptero stared at Petrie. Though he hated Flatteeth with an everlasting vengeance, Petrie seemed to be a sweet kid and didn't deserve to lose his dad at so young an age. For the first time in his life, he felt sorry for a Flattooth.

"Did you know your father well?" asked Mama Flyer.

"I kind of remember him. He had olive colored eyes and was nice. Nicer than my Mother." said Ptero.

"Do you not get along with your mother?" asked Mama Flyer.

"We butt heads a lot. Petrie is lucky to have a mother like you." said Ptero. And, strangely, he meant it. This Flyer family didn't seem evil.

Mama Flyer said nothing. It seemed so sad that Ptero didn't have a father and that he didn't get along with his mother. She actually shed a tear, feeling sorry for the poor boy. Finally, she said "As much as you may argue with your mother, I'm sure she's missing you by now. I can try and get you back to her." she offered.

_That's not a good idea._ Ptero thought.

"I went to go explore the world. She always keep me cooped up." said Ptero.

"The Mysterious Beyond is a dangerous place. One as young as yourself shouldn't wander it alone." said Mama Flyer.

"I know that much. Three Sharpteeth in one night. Goodness!" said Ptero.

"Oh, you poor dear!" said Mama Flyer, feeling very sorry for him. "My brother and I can bring you back to your mother." she said.

"I have been allowed to go around since I was really small. Ever since Dad died." said Ptero.

_Oh, the poor dear. His mother has been overprotective of him after that. I can see why she'd do that, but I let Petrie wander around with Littlefoot, not that I always like what they get up to._ thought Mama Flyer.

"I can see that your mother is overprotective." mused Mama Flyer.

_You have no idea!_ thought Ptero.

"Thus, I can see that perhaps a few days here while you try and calm down over whatever upset you couldn't hurt. I'll just explain to your mother later what happened. I'm sure she'll just be glad you're all right." said Mama Flyer.

Petrie's sibling Pip came flying in. "What matter Pip?" Petrie asked.

"Petrie, there are Sharp Beaks flying around again!" said Pip.

"Oh, those accursed things. Guess we'll have to call a Rock Circle Meeting." said Mama Flyer.

Ptero trembled. "What's a matter?" asked Mama Flyer.

"I don't want them to find me." he said nervously.

"Don't worry dear, you'll be safe with us." said Pterano.

Ptero came out nervously. However, he decided that he needed a disguise. So he went and put a red Tree Star and a regular Tree Star on as a sort of cape. He then went to the Rock Circle Meeting.

"Why you wear weird disguise?" asked Petrie.

"It's my new look." Ptero invented wildly.

They came and met. Ptero was still nervous. if Agatha's pack spotted him, they'd take him away, and he'd not get a Tree Star again. His stomach growled. He wanted to eat the Tree Stars that he was wearing, but he needed them.

He spotted some Crawlers, picked them up, and put them in his mouth and hungrily ate them. He went behind Cera. He still felt a bit hungry. Perhaps it was something his mother had put into him that made him do it, but...SNAP!

Cera, turned around to glare. He had moved away many feet luckily. "What was that?!" she said angrily.

"Stinging Buzzers." said Ptero innocently.

Cera appeared to have fallen for his lie. Ptero felt relived. That was too close.

He arrived at the meting. "I think there is no huge cause for alarm." said Grandpa Longneck.

"But the kids! What if one of those things gets near them?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Not to worry Saru, we will watch them. No kid will be unattended until the danger is passed." said Grandma Longneck.

The adults eventually agreed on this move. Ptero sighed. It meant that all the kids, including himself, would be watched closely until the Sharp Beaks left.

"I wish we could play, but the grownups are keeping such an eye on us, that it seems hard." grumbled Littlefoot.

Ptero wanted to play with the Flatteeth. He wanted to see what they were really like. If they were bad...then, he'd be alone and could deal with them.

Ptero snuck away from the others. He went into a tree. He let out a Sharp Beak growl.

"Sharp Beak!" yelled Mama Flyer. She and Ptero went toward the tree. Ptero, alarmed, moved away. He started to fall out of the tree, alarmed. He was falling, spinning. He stopped.

Mama Flyer had caught him. "Ptero, where is it?" asked Mama Flyer.

Ptero said nothing. The Flattooth had saved his life. "You saved me." he finally said.

"I wasn't going to let you become splattered on the ground." said Mama Flyer.

"Now, where is the Sharp Beak? Surely you saw it." said Pterano.

"That way." lied Ptero, pointing away to the the south. Pterano and Mama Flyer, followed by Mama and Papa Swimmer, went off after the fake Sharp Beak.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were still with them. Littlefoot was still bored. Ptero decided to have another go. He started to move away.

"Where are you going small one?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"I...er...hafta wee wee." lied Ptero, hopping up and down. Grandpa Longneck nodded. Ptero went off into the bushes. Once deep enough in, he let out another Sharp Beak sound.

"Where is it?" said Grandpa Longneck.

"That way." lied Ptero, pointing to the west. Grandpa Longneck left. Grandma Longneck wanted to follow.

"We'll be fine. We're not little after all." said Ptero.

"Well, I guess so. Just call if you need us." said Grandma Longneck. She too left.

"Wow, we can play now. Those pesky Sharp Beaks sure were handy." said Littlefoot. "I hope they're gone though."

"They are. They were fakes." smiled Ptero.

"Fakes?" said Cera.

Ptero let out a Sharp Beak sound. "Good, eh?" he said.

"That sounded like a real Sharp Beak. It did! It did!" said Ducky, giggling.

"You good faker." said Petrie.

"Come on, let's play!" said Littlefoot.

They played toss the seed. Ptero was glad that he could have fun in his life for the first time since he was a small boy. He found it ironic that he was having fun, not with Sharpteeth, but with the evil Flatteeth. But were they evil?

Ptero's team won. They all went to bed exhausted. The Sharp Beaks had left. Ptero feared they might come back. But they had left for now. Agatha must have gone elsewhere to look for him.

Ptero went to bed with the Leaf Eaters. Mama Flyer had saved him. He found that he couldn't hate her. She had saved him when he would have watched her die without batting an eyelash had he met her only a day or two earlier. He felt guilt for his hatred of Leaf Eaters. They couldn't all be bad. But there were bad ones out there. Maybe these just happened to be nice ones. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He knew, though, that Mama Flyer seemed a far better mother than his own and wished that, Flattooth though she was, that she was his mother instead. He went to sleep, eager to play with his new friends again the next day.


	13. Chapter 12: Littlefoot's New Friend

**CHAPTER TWELVE: LITTLEFOOT'S NEW FRIEND**

* * *

><p>Littlefoot had a new friend. He was always glad to make new friends. That was just who he was. He went to go explore the Great Valley with Ptero, who wanted to look around more. Ptero loved playing around in the Thundering Falls. Littlefoot sensed that something was troubling Ptero. "What's bothering you my friend?" Littlefoot asked.<p>

"My Father." said Ptero.

"You miss him, don't you?" said Littlefoot.

Ptero nodded. He started to cry. He didn't want to get emotional around a Flattooth.

"Did you see it happen?" Littlefoot asked.

Ptero shook his head. "Didn't see it happen. Mom did though." said Ptero.

"I saw my Mother die. I couldn't save her. It still bothers me, even now." said Littlefoot.

"She wasn't murdered was she?" asked Ptero.

"No, I suspect Sharptooth was hungry." said Littlefoot.

Ptero, after a long pause, said "My Dad was."

Littlefoot gasped. "What happened?" Littlefoot asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Ptero. _Especially with a Flattooth._ he thought.

Littlefoot felt sorry for poor Ptero. He couldn't blame him for not wanting to bring it up. He himself barely brought up his own mother's death because of how sad it made him.

"He loved you, though, didn't he?" Littlefoot asked.

"He loved me very much. His last words were about me." said Ptero.

"That is odd." said Ptero.

"What is odd?" asked Littlefoot.

"He was murdered, yet he mentioned me last. You'd think he'd have shouted out the name of his attackers." said Ptero.

"Maybe he wanted you to help." said Littlefoot.

"I don't see how I could have helped. I don't know whoever killed him." said Ptero.

"Did you ever catch them?" asked Littlefoot.

_No, but if I ever do, they are going to wish they'd never been born! _Ptero thought angrily.

"Unlike your mother's killer, my Dad's killers are still free, off to do more wicked things." said Ptero.

"When did it happen?" Littlefoot asked.

"When I was really young. I went to go try and save him. It was when I first learned to fly." said Ptero. "In fact, my coming to him was the REASON I got flying down finally." said Ptero.

"Ptero, if there is anything I can do to make you feel better, please let me know." said Littlefoot.

"No, that's ok. I don't see how you could." said Ptero. "And Littlefoot..." said Ptero.

"Yes Ptero." replied Littlefoot.

"Please don't mention this to the others. I don't want it brought up and everyone asking me about Dad's death." said Ptero.

"But the others could help you. Some of them have lost..." said Littlefoot.

"I want your promise Littlefoot." Ptero interrupted.

"I promise." said Littlefoot. It was a promise he planned to keep.

Littlefoot and Ptero came to Petrie. He was with his siblings. They were going up, trying to fly through the clouds. Petrie didn't like going through the Sky Puffies, as he sometimes got wet. However, they were practicing flying. They had completed the Great Day of the Flyers, but there were still other things that one had to do, especially if one wanted to be a Flyer leader. Ptero hoped to get that spot. However, his panickyness didn't help matters.

The wind picked up. Petrie was nervous. "Me no sure about this." said Petrie.

"I'm going to help him." said Ptero to Littlefoot.

Ptero took off toward Petire. "Petrie, come with me." said Ptero.

"Me nervous. Me no like going through Sky Puffies." said Petrie.

"You need to face your fears. I'll go with you." said Ptero.

"Me no sure about this." said Petrie.

The wind continued to pick up. Petrie was even more nervous. "Just give it heart. That's all you can do. My Father taught me that." said Ptero.

Incredibly, Petrie agreed to go with Ptero. The wind was blowing quite hard now. However, Petrie kept going, though very nervous. Ptero, however, was fearless. He'd hunted before, as painful as that had been to him. He'd seen death. A little wind wouldn't phase him.

"Come on Petrie. Just follow me." said Ptero reassuringly. Petrie flapped after him. Petrie seemed likely to get off course. Ptero dove, making some incredible flips midair. He'd had plenty of practice changing course rapidly while hunting. This was easy for him. He caught Petrie. He moved him up. "You need to finish what you started." said Ptero.

Petrie flew through the Sky Puffies, following Ptero. They both went through. They landed, wet, but glad. "Told you that you could do it." said Ptero. Petrie's siblings cheered him on.

"You're quite an impressive Flyer." said a voice. It was Cera.

"I learned from my Mother and my Father." said Ptero.

"That was incredible. It was. It was. You were a big help to Petrie. Yep, yep, yep, you were." said Ducky.

Spike nodded and then reached out and hugged Ptero. Ptero felt glad to have friends. He'd never enjoyed life like this since before Sydo had died. However, he was starting to feel hungry. And not for green. What his mother had filled his head with hadn't gone away so easily. He still wondered if the Flatteeth could be trusted. They might be nasty liars. He had to check the Great Valley. Littlefoot and his friends might be good, but there could easily be wicked Leaf Eaters, including, for all he knew, his father's killers, residing here. Right now though, Ptero needed meat, for he craved it.

"I...er...need to pee." lied Ptero. He took off. He went to a secluded spot near water, dove into the river, pulled out a fish, and hungrily ate it. He didn't like this, but Agatha had started to put it into him. He just hoped that he didn't snap one day and hurt Littlefoot.

Meanwhile, Cera asked Ducky. "Where is our new Flyer friend?"

Ptero came back. "Sorry, had to answer the call of nature." Ptero lied. "I'm back now." he said. He played for the rest of the day. He was enjoying being liked. The pack liked him, to be sure, but Agatha wanted them to fear him more than she wanted them to just like him. He had never liked that. This kind of being liked here, he liked better. He went to sleep with the Flyers. He felt more at home here than he had at home since he was a boy.


	14. Chapter 13: Petrie and the Bullies

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: PETRIE AND THE BULLIES**

* * *

><p>Petrie flew around the Great Valley with his siblings. Ptero followed him. Petrie was glad that Ptero had helped him be able to fly through Sky Puffies in high winds. He sure was impressed with Ptero's flying ability and wanted to know where he had learned it from. Petrie came across some Large Flyers (Quetzalcoatylus). Not all of them were bad, but these ones were.<p>

"Hello Peewee!" said one of them in a voice that meant that he was up to no good.

"It Petrie actually." said Petrie.

"Whatever Peewee!" said a female Large Flyer. She grabbed some Tree Stars that Petrie had been carrying.

"Hey, those Tree Stars are Petrie's!" complained Petrie.

"Not anymore." she laughed, putting them into her mouth and eating them.

"Leave him alone!" The others turned to stare at Ptero, who was glaring at them.

"Oh look, Peewee's new friend is sticking up for him because he's too wimpy to stand up for himself!" laughed a Large Flyer.

"It's Petrie, you Beak Brains, not Peewee!" snapped Ptero.

"Who you calling Beak Brain?" said the leader of the Large Flyer bullies menacingly.

"I believe that would be you guys, Beak Brain!" said Ptero.

"Somebody needs to teach you some manners!" said the Large Flyer leader. He went at Ptero. Ptero, however, was far too quick for him.

"Is that all you got?" Ptero asked, flexing his muscles.

"Get him!" yelled the Large Flyers. They went for Ptero. Petrie swung a branch at two of the Large Flyers, knocking them out of the air.

"Get Peewee!" shouted several of the Large Flyers.

"It Petrie, not Peewee! Can't you bullies get it right?" Petrie said.

They went for Petrie, who, being smaller than them, flapped off in fright. Meanwhile, others went for Ptero. They struggled with him. "Strong, aren't you?" said one of them.

Ptrero applied extra pressure and threw one of them against a tree. He'd had plenty of practice with Tickle Fuzzies that he'd killed. He'd never killed a Leaf Eater, though he thought of it now. He decided against it. Too many witnesses. Plus, it wouldn't do for Petrie and his siblings to find out that he was a Sharp Beak.

"Ow, that guy is strong! Get him!" shouted the Large Flyer, winded from being thrown into a tree by Ptero.

"Hey, Beak Brains, come get Petrie!" laughed Petrie, sticking his tongue out. They chased after Petrie. Some caught him and brought him to water. They started to dunk his head. "You going to admit that you're a wimp and that we're better than you?" asked one. Petrie didn't answer. They dunked him again. "We have all day." they said.

Ptero snuck up being some of them. He struck one with his talons. It wasn't meant to harm greatly, as he could have greatly injured or even killed had he wanted to. However, it cut open one of the Large Flyers. He took off. "We'll get you for that. You just wait!" they said.

"Tell you what guys. We'll meet when the Night Circle is highest. No grownups around. Then we'll see who's so tough. Petrie and I will be happy to fight you tonight." said Ptero.

"Ptero, me no sure about..." said Petrie nervously. But it was too late.

"Be there, or you'l regret it!" said the Large Flyer leader.

Petrie was nervous all day. "Ptero got me into confrontation with bullies."said Petrie.

"Ptero, I don't think that's a good idea." said Littlefoot.

"I think these bullies will freak out when they come across a Sharp Beak. Especially at night." said Ptero, winking. Littlefoot smiled and winked back.

At night, after Petrie's family had gone to bed, Petrie and Ptero snuck out. Petrie came and confronted the Large Flyers.

"Time for some pain!" said the Large Flyers to Petrie.

"Your buddy is gone." they said.

"All alone Peewee!" they laughed.

Suddenly, in the dark, they heard a screech. They all paused. They heard it again, coming closer. They were in a part of the Great Valley that didn't have grownups nearby so they could fight without being told off.

The cry got closer. "What that?" asked Petrie, who didn't know what it was either. He was wondering where Ptero was.

The cry got louder. Suddenly, a Sharp Beak victory cry went out.

"There's a Sharp Beak in the Great Valley!" cried all the Large Flyers.

A shadow appeared on the rock walls nearby. It stretched out its talons and moved closer. The Large Flyers were so afraid that they almost wet themselves. "Sharp Beak! Take off!" they cried.

Petrie was about to go too, when he heard a voice. "Don't worry Petrie, it's me." Petrie turned and saw Ptero coming.

"That you?" Petrie gasped.

"Yes, great Sharp Beak impression, eh? I doubt they'll want to talk about this. You sticking around to be near a Sharp Beak that they were too afraid of should help deal a blow to their ego. They'll leave you alone now, I expect." said Ptero. The two laughed.

The next day, the bullies were indeed amazed to see Petrie alive. They thought that he might have become dinner for a Sharp Beak, and, not wanting to admit about having snuck out at night, were going to let the grownups find out that Petrie was missing. However, much to their shock, they'd found Petrie was alive and well. They were too embarrassed to admit that he'd been braver than them. They thought he must be braver than they thought and so never bothered him again.

Petrie was so glad that he a cool new friend. He loved Ptero's Sharp Beak impression. He had no idea of Ptero's dark secrets though.


	15. Agatha Comes to the Great Valley

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: AGATHA COMES TO THE GREAT VALLEY**

* * *

><p>"You don't recall what happened to your dad?" Cera asked Ptero. Ptero shook his head.<p>

"I didn't see it happen. Mother did." said Ptero.

"I wonder if your dad knew who attacked him." asked Littlefoot.

"I doubt it." said Ptero. "Unless...unless..." he said. He recalled something. He'd forgotten it all of these cold times. Syod hadn't just yelled for him. He now recalled one word that he'd overlooked all of this time, as his worry over his father and later his grief over his death had made him forget it. "Traitor!" Sydo **had **known who had killed him. "I think he did know who did it. He called them a traitor." said Ptero.

Littlefoot shook his head. It seemed awful that poor Ptero's father had been murdered by someone that he had trusted. Ptero felt uneasy. This new revelation about his father had caused his grief, never fully gotten over, to come washing over him again. "I need to be alone for a while." said Ptero. Littlefoot understood and left. Ptero wandered away from the others. He went into a sparsely occupied part of the Great Valley.

Meanwhile, Agatha flew into the Great Valley. Her search had been fruitless. This place kept drawing her eye. She was going to give it a more thorough search. She spotted a young Swimmer boy. He was wandering all alone. Agatha licked her lips. "Lucky for me. Unlucky for this poor sap." she said. She moved downward. It looked like a young Swimmer wasn't going to be going back home to his parents.

Ptero saw Agatha coming. He felt slightly conflicted on what to do. However, he soon acted. He dove at the Swimmer himself. He grabbed the creature and took off with him.

Agahta was at first annoyed to find that another Sharp Beak had beaten her to it. But then she recognized the Sharp Beak: Ptero. She grinned. Her boy was hunting Flatteeth. That meant that her plans were nearly complete. He wasn't likely to find out what she'd done now. But then she saw something that made her want to yell. Ptero had released the Flattooth some distance away. "You're safe now." said Ptero. The Flattooth thanked Ptero and then went off on his way.

"Glad to have done good. I..." said Ptero. He paused as his mother landed next to him.

"Well well, I'd never thought I'd see this!" said Agatha icily.

"Mother, please..." said Ptero.

"You saved a Flattooth! Did you forget what they did to your father?" she asked, glaring at him.

"But Flatteeth are nice. You were wrong about them being evil. I don't think they killed my Father. I've got Flattooth friends and they are really nice." said Ptero. "I think Dad knew who did it though. He called them a traitor." said Ptero.

Agatha was nervous now. Ptero seemed to be really close to finding out her dark secret. However, she was wily. "Ptero, oh, this is going to break your heart. You have Flattooth friends? Oh, you poor dear. Poor poor dear." she said, hugging him.

"What is it Mother?" asked Ptero.

"Your father had Flattooth friends for many cold times. Eventually, they found out that he was a Sharptooth. They murdered him. I tried to stop them, but they got away." said Agatha.

Ptero felt as though he'd just been dealt a blow to the stomach. Was that what his new friends were going to do to him? "But my friends are nice." said Ptero.

"But they don't know what you are." she said. "Ptero, you have no father, sister or brother. I've always told you to listen to mother. I've told you that Flatteeth are really bad. They went and murdered your dad. I'm not a smother Ptero. I'm your kind loving mother. Flatteeth are evil it's true. I just want what's best for you." sang Agatha.

"It can't be so. These Flatteeth are different I just know." sang Ptero.

"Oh there's only one reason they let you go this far. They don't know what you are. I've lost your father and I won't lose another. Listen to me Ptero. Listen to your mother." sang Agatha.

"Ptero, here's a test. Tell them what you are. Once they figure it out, I trust they'll turn mean. Then you can fly off. You can get my help if you need it." said Agatha.

"All right." said Ptero. He felt nervous. He'd have to tell his friends. He needed to know.

Agatha smirked as she watched him walk out of sight. Sydo's friends had deserted him when he'd married her. These Flatteeth would do the same. Ptero would be crushed and he'd never question her again. Her secret, so dangerously close to be revealed, would be safe forever. Perhaps all of this would work out for the best for her. "You're going to lose Sydo! They're going to desert him, just like your so-called buddies deserted you. Then he'll be mine, forever." laughed Agatha.

Ptero, meanwhile, flew up to Littlefoot and his friends. They could all see that he was really nervous, as if something was really troubling him. "What the matter Ptero?" asked Petrie.

"I have something to tell you." said Ptero.

"What is it?" asked Ducky.

Ptero was nervous. Finally, he said "Remember how I can do a good Sharp Beak impression and can fly really well?" he said.

"Yeah. That was great!" said Cera.

"Well, there'a a reason for that." said Ptero.

"What?" asked Littlefoot.

Ptero trembled. Finally, he said "I **am **a Sharp Beak."


	16. Chapter 15: Petro's Confession

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: PTERO'S CONFESSION**

* * *

><p>'Yeah right!" laughed Cera.<p>

"Good one Ptero." giggled Petrie.

"But I'm serious. The reason that I can fly so well is that I've always needed to change paths quickly when hunting." said Ptero.

"Real funny Ptero." laughed Littlefoot.

"But my Mother is Sharp Beak. It's true. I'm a Sharptooth." said Ptero.

"We all feel like our parents are Sharpteeth sometimes." said Cera.

"You cannot be a Sharptooth. Oh no, no, no. You do not have sharp teeth." said Ducky.

"Actually I do. Put your hands in my mouth and you will find it to be true." said Ptero.

Petrie was still giggling. "All right. Me play along." said Petrie. He put his hand into Ptero's open mouth. He suddenly bumped against something sharp and withdrew his hand. "Oh, that one sharp!" he said. His eyes widened as realization him him. "Wait, that one sharp!" gasped Petrie.

The others gasped too. Their eyes all widened. "You really **are **a Sharptooth!" said Cera.

Ptero went and dove into water, came out with a fish, and ate it. "Yes, I am." he said.

The others were alarmed by this behavior. Spike started to tremble. Petrie voiced something he was wondering "Me hear a Sharp Beak in Mysterious Beyond a few nights ago. Was that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it was. I hunted a Tickle Fuzzy." said Ptero.

Petrie gasped. His new friend was the Sharp Beak he'd heard in the Mysterious Beyond. He began to shake in fright too. "You not here to eat Petrie?" Petrie asked.

"No, that's not what I came here for. I came here to get away from my Mother. She is so controlling. She never lets me have any Tree Stars." said Ptero.

"How awful!" said Littlefoot.

"Well, he's a Sharp Beak. What should we do with him?" asked Cera.

Ptero began to shake. This was what he feared. Was he about to die like his father, killed by the Flatteeth that he had once counted his friends but that betrayed and murdered him when he found out that he was a Sharptooth? Ptero began pleading "Please, please don't kill me! I'm just a boy! Please! I don't want to die like my Father! He was killed by Flatteeth who had been his friends but turned on him when they found out that he was a Sharptooth!" said Ptero.

The others just kept staring at him. Ptero spoke up again, still trembling. "Look, I promise I'll go and never come back. Just let me leave. I'm just a boy! Please!" he pleaded.

The others began to whisper to each other. "What should we do?" whispered Littlefoot.

"Perhaps we should turn him in. He might hurt our families." whispered Cera.

"He no hurt us though." said Petrie.

"But he might still. He might. He might." said Ducky.

Spike, as always, remained silent, but he nodded in agreement with Ducky.

Ptero watched them talking. He figured they were planning how best to execute him. He decided that it was time for him to leave. He turned to go, but Petrie grabbed him. His eyes widened in fright. "Please Petrie. I said that I'd leave! Let me live! I'm begging you!" he pleaded.

"Wait here." said Littlefoot. He and the others, minus Petrie, went off. Ptero was terrified. What would they do with him?


	17. Chapter 16: Ptero Is Accepted

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: PTERO IS ACCEPTED**

* * *

><p>Ptero watched in dread as they came back. He wondered if this would be his last moment on earth. His life flashed flashed before his eyes. Especially the little he could recall about his father. He might soon be seeing him again.<p>

"What are you going to do with me? If you're going to kill me, please get it over with. I hating waiting. Suspense kills me." said Ptero.

Littlefoot gave him something. Ptero looked and saw that it was a leaf with some Crawlers on it. "Huh?" said Ptero.

"Enjoy." said Littlefoot.

Ptero ate both of them. When he was done, he wiped his mouth clean. "Thank you. That was delicious!" he said. Then he became more serious. "But what about me? Are you going to kill me?" asked Ptero.

"What for?" asked Littlefoot.

"What for?!" said Ptero incredulously. "I guess maybe you are too young or naive to get it, so let me spell it out for you. I'm a Sharptooth. You're a Flattooth. I'm supposed to eat your kind. Your kind and my kind aren't supposed to be friends!" said Ptero. "I don't know why I'm here. It's clear that I don't belong here." said Ptero. He tried to leave, but Petrie still held onto him.

"Petrie, please!" begged Ptero.

"Me no want you to go!" said Petrie.

"But I lied to you. I've been tricking you all along as to what I was." said Ptero in amazement.

"Why are you doing this for me?" asked Ptero again, still amazed that they were so nice to him.

"You're not our first Sharptooth friend." said Littlefoot.

"I'm not?!" gasped Ptero.

"No, we have walking Sharptooth friend named Chomper. He one of our best friends." said Petrie.

Ptero was amazing. "So you don't hate me then?" he said.

"No, I don't." said Littlefoot.

"I don't deserve your kindness. You don't know what I've done. I tried to kill Ducky. I was going to eat her. I thought that all Flatteeth were evil. I missed and flew into that rock." said Ptero. The others gasped.

"Hmmmmmpppph, some friend you are!" said Cera, thumbing her nose into the air.

"Cera, he was hurting earlier. He's nicer now and he didn't kill Ducky after all." said Littlefoot.

"No, Littlefoot, she's right. I tried to hurt you and deserve no mercy from you. If you'd tried to hurt my kind, we'd never give you mercy." said Ptero.

"I've made it a habit to show mercy to others whether they or their kind show mercy to me or not. I've taken care of Chomper even though his kind killed my Mother." said Littlefoot.

Ptero was totally stunned. "Everything I've believed about Flatteeth was a lie!" he said.

"Yes, we can accept those who are different." said Littlefoot.

"Oh we are all different in our way.

But that is still ok." sang Littlefoot.

"I'd never thought Flatteeth like you I'd ever be able to please

But then I never expected to have friends like these." sang Ptero.

"You may be different from you and me.

But there is more to us than what you see." sang Ducky.

"Ptero you no have to pretend.

Even if you a Sharp Beak, you can still be me friend." sang Petrie.

"Everyone here agrees." sang Cera.

"I'm so glad to have friends like these." sang Ptero.

"Oh I thought Flatteeth were evil and bad.

But friends like you make me so glad." sang Ptero.

"Oh we're so glad to be your friend!" sang the others.

"I'm going to be with you guys to the very end." sang Ptero.

Ptero and Petrie took to the air. "Together we will fly." sang Petrie and Ptero together.

"Petrie is such a swell guy." sang Ptero.

"Ptero such a swell guy. " sang Petrie at the same time as Ptero.

"Through mountains, across the skies, and into the trees." the two sang.

"I'm really glad to have friends like these." sang Ptero.

"Me really glad to have friends like these." sang Petrie at the same time as Ptero.

"Oh we are all at ease.

Because we all have friends like these." all of them sang, finishing the song.

Night soon feel. They were worn out. "Petrie, could you please not tell your family what I am?" Ptero asked.

"But me think they love you." said Petrie.

"They love Ptero the Flattooth, not Ptero the Sharptooth." said Ptero.

"You no try and hurt Petrie. Me think that be good enough for them." said Petrie.

"Petrie, please!" begged Ptero.

"All right. Me no tell." said Petrie.

"Good man." said Ptero.

They went to bed. Ptero was thinking that maybe his mother was wrong after all. Maybe all Flatteeth weren't like the bad ones that killed his father.


	18. Chapter 17: Ptero's Indecision

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: PTERO'S INDECISION**

* * *

><p>Ptero woke up the next morning. He wondered what to do. If he stayed here, his mother would be furious. He didn't think that she'd like to live with Flatteeth. Or, perhaps she would, but only as food. He decided to bring up his fears to the others.<p>

"I'm not sure what to do about my Mother. She seems to not like Leaf Eaters. She says that there is only one good place for Flatteeth." said Ptero.

"The Great Valley." said Cera.

"Our stomachs." said Ptero grimly.

"Ecccch!" said the others, minus Spike, who just grimaced.

"You don't feel that way, do you Ptero?" asked Littlefoot.

"I used to. I used to cheer every time that Mother brought me a Flattooth to eat, knowing that there was one less Flattooth in the world. I hated them so because they had taken my Father from me. But you guys are different and taught me how to forgive." said Ptero.

The others were wondering to do about Ptero's situation. Cera, meanwhile, was worried. She feared that Ptero could turn on them at any moment. The way he could fly, he could overwhelm them easily. She mistrusted Ptero.

"I don't know why you're so worried Ptero. We let Chomper stay here until Red Claw was gone and he could go back home safely. As long as you and your mother don't try and eat anyone, it should be all right." said Littlefoot.

"What it like having to hunt?" Petrie asked Ptero. Ptero found this an odd question, one that he didn't think that a Flattooth would ask.

"It's very sad. Knowing that in order to you, something has to die. I've cried many times doing it. I wish I didn't have to anymore. But Mom says that I must do it to please Dad and that I'm supposed to lead the pack. My whole life has been planned by my Mother." said Ptero.

"And I thought I had it bad!" said Cera.

"The look that creatures give you, knowing you're about to get them, it haunts you." Ptero continued.

Littlefoot said nothing. He could get leaves and things like that. He'd never had to go through something like that and never would. He wondered if that was how Chomper felt in secret, even hunting Stinging Buzzers. He resolved to treat Sharpteeth better in the future. He'd only heard the Leaf Eater side all his life. Now he knew how the other half lived.

Ptero flew new Petrie. He happened to have his mouth open, about to say something. However, Cera flew into panic mode and shouted "Petrie look out!"

Ptero's heart fell. Cera mistrusted him. He turned to go, feeling betrayed. He was crying.

"Cera, look what you did. You hurt poor Ptero's feelings!" said Littlefoot angrily.

"He doesn't have feelings, he's a Sharp Beak!" snapped Cera.

"You are so unkind!" said Littlefoot. The two got into a tussle.

Meanwhile, Ptero flew off, tears streaming from his eyes. His mother had been right all along. The Flatteeth didn't want to be his friends. There would probably be more like Cera here. It was time to go back home. Time to accept what his mother had set before him. He'd never wander off again. He'd be the Sharp Beak King someday. His heart had been crushed.


	19. Chapter 18: Ptero Returns to Agatha

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: PTERO RETURNS TO AGATHA**

* * *

><p>Ptero went looking for his mother. He was sobbing, tears dripping from his eyes and landing on the ground below him. He was soon able to find her. She turned to stare at him.<p>

"Ahhh, Ptero. How did it go?" she said sweetly.

"They don't trust me." said Ptero, sniffling.

"Oh, my poor boy. You wanted to be sweet, yet they were mean to you. Now you know the truth. That Flatteeth can't be trusted. Now come home and listen to mother." said Agatha, patting Ptero on the back. He hugged her. She smirked.

The pack looked at poor Ptero. They felt sorry for him. "The boy really looks dejected. All he wanted to do was make friends." said a Sharp Beak, shaking his head.

"He'd make a better leader than Agatha." whispered another.

"I wanted him to be happy. He's not happy with his life. I'd hoped that he'd find happiness away from her." whispered yet another.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera had stopped fighting. Cera had beaten Littlefoot in the fight and Littlefoot lay sprawled on the ground, glaring angrily at Cera. The others were also upset with Cera.

"Why you have to do that to Ptero? He me friend and you hurt his feelings!" said Petrie angrily.

"You were unfair to Ptero. You were. You were. You did that to Chomper too. Yep, yep, yep, you did." said Ducky, wagging her fingers at Cera.

"What about you Spike?" asked Cera.

Spike stuck his tongue out at her.

Cera hung her head in shame. She felt foolish. "I guess we should apologize." she finally said.

"We need to find Ptero." said Littlefoot. They set out looking for him.

Meanwhile, Ptero and the others started to move. They headed toward the Great Wall. Ptero moved slowly, for though he felt betrayed by the Flatteeth, he didn't want to leave the Great Valley. It still felt like home. He had so many Tree Stars and other nice things to eat. He was getting over his urge to eat meat too. But now it seemed impossible.

"Now Ptero, I'm going to train you to be as great as me. You'll be able to bring down prey without them seeing. You'll be a better hunter than me by the time it's time for you to take over the pack I believe." said Agatha, smiling.

"Yes Mother." said Ptero. He didn't want to hunt, but it seemed his life now. He was a Sharptooth after all. He'd seen the world. He'd had his heart broken.

They climbed up the Great Wall. They approached the top of the Great Wall. Ptero looked back. He wanted one last look at the Great Valley. "Come on Ptero." said Agatha.

Ptero was about to take flight. However, he heard voices calling to him. "Ptero, don't go. Please!" Ptero turned. Littlefoot and his friends called out to him. Ptero hung back. Agatha stared at the Flatteeth. Her anger was rising. Not now. Not that she was so close to victory.


	20. Chapter 19: Agatha Exposed

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: AGATHA EXPOSED**

* * *

><p>"Who are they Ptero?" asked Agatha.<p>

"My Flattooth friends. At least, I thought so." said Ptero, glaring at them.

"We came to apologize." said Littlefoot.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the way I acted." said Cera.

Ptero was shocked again. The Flatteeth had apologized. Was his mother wrong still after all?

"Come Ptero!" said Agatha firmly.

"But they are my friends!" protested Ptero.

"Flatteeth don't have friends." said Agatha.

The kids looked at Agatha and her pack. Their eyes widened. They noticed with horror that her pack was looking at them and some were licking their lips. Agatha, however, smirked and held up a hand. Her pack backed off.

"Hello children. Yes, I'm Ptero's mother. I'll be taking him away so he won't be bothering you anymore." she said.

"He's no trouble." said Littlefoot.

"Silly Longneck! Don't you realize what Sharp Beak's eat? He's best going with us." said Agatha.

"You can stay here if you want and eat fish. You don't have to go. You can all stay." said Littlefoot.

"No, we're going. Sharpteeth can only eat meat Your kind would never want us around." said Agatha.

"But Ptero eat Tree Stars. Our friend never could eat Tree Stars. How that possible?" Petrie asked.

Ptero gasped too. It had never occurred to him. He knew that Agatha and her pack couldn't stand green food. How could he?

"Mother, how can I eat Tree Stars if I'm a Sharptooth?" Ptero asked.

Agatha was really nervous now and glared angrily at Petrie. "Ptero, dear, it's a really dumb habit of yours. You'll outgrow it." said Agatha.

"No, I don't think so. How can this be? How can I eat...?" said Ptero. He stared at Petrie. He'd caught images of his own reflection before. He knew that he looked differently from the other Sharp Beaks. He actually looked closer to Petrie's appearance. But then...

"I'm part Flattooth!" Ptero gasped. "Dad was a Flattooth!" he said, excitement flowing through him. Littlefoot and the other Leaf Eaters cheered. Ptero turned to Agatha, aghast at her deception. "Why didn't any of you guys tell me?" he said.

"Queen Agatha forbade us." said a Sharp Beak. Agatha glared at him. However, the damage was done.

"Why were you keeping this from me? Unless...unless...Dad knew who killed him. Dad called whoever did it a traitor! What if it's one of the pack?" said Ptero.

"You said that Sydo was killed by Flatteeth Agatha!" said a Sharp Beak, shaking her head.

"I did." said Agatha the Sharp Beak Queen.

"I'm not going back with you Mother! You've lied to me! You can kiss you plans to have me lead the pack after you goodbye! I'm staying here in the Great Valley with my friends!" said Ptero defiantly.

Agatha seethed. She had hoped not to have to apply pressure to Ptero. However, he'd crossed the line. Nobody defied her. Not even him.

She moved her wing and pointed at Littlefoot and his friends. Too later, they realize what was going on. They were soon surrounded. They looked at the Sharp Beaks, fear in their eyes.

"Oh, I think you'll be going with me Ptero. Unless you want them to end up like Daddy." said Agatha.

"What are you talking about? You said that Dad..." said Ptero.

"He wanted to take you away from me. I did what I had to." said Agatha, grinning.

"What did you do to him?" said Ptero angrily.

"I well, I unrestrained my nature." she said, snapping her beak and grinning evilly. All of the others.

"Agatha, how could you?!" said several in her pack.

"Murderer! I'll never go with you now!" said Ptero.

"Ah, Ptero, going to kill me now?" asked Agatha.

"I'd like to. But I've learned mercy from Littlefoot. I won't let you turn me into a monster too. Go and don't come back Mother!" said Ptero.

"I don't think so. I might not be able to make you come back. But I can hurt your Flattooth friends here and send them off to go join daddy!" said Agatha.

"No, wait. Don't. Leave them alone and I'll come quietly." said Ptero in resignation.

"Ptero no!" they all cried.

"If I don't go, you'll die." he said.

"We'd rather die than leave you miserable!" said Littlefoot.

Ptero was warmed by the kindness the Leaf Eaters, Leaf Eaters like himself, had shown him. However, he seemed willing to go with his wicked mother so that they could live.

Meanwhile, the Bright Circle went down. "Where could they be?" said Grandpa Longneck.

"No idea. Haven't seen them in hours." said Topps.

"I'm getting worried." said Papa Swimmer.

"Look, Sharp Beaks on the Great Wall! And our kids are there too!" said Mama Flyer.

"We must go and save them!" said Pterano. They all took off toward the Great Wall.

Meanwhile, Ptero was about to leave. Suddenly, Littlefoot, who felt that he had to act for the best, threw himself at Agatha, knocking her over. "Go. Run guys! Go! Save yourselves!" he cried. The others all moved away.

Agatha broke free. She glared angrily at Littlefoot. "You'll die first!" she said. She summoned her pack. Though mad at her for committing murder, she was still their queen. They moved down toward Littlefoot. It sure looked bad!


End file.
